


Two Body Problem (The Kiss It Better Remix)

by snowshus



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus
Summary: Matt is just a little more busted then usual today.





	Two Body Problem (The Kiss It Better Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueorangecrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangecrush/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two-Body Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921048) by [blueorangecrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangecrush/pseuds/blueorangecrush). 



The curve of Matt’s foot fits easily into Casey’s hand. It’s a weird thing to notice, it’s a silly pointless not at all romantic or sexy thing to notice. Still. The curve of Matt’s foot fits easily in Casey’s hand the exact right size for Casey to support it and still have a hand free to wrap his busted toe. It’s hockey and they’re energy players. There’s always something busted on one of them. 

Matt is just a little more busted then usual today. 

He sits on the couch holding an ice pack to his face and Casey perches on the coffee table a survivalist’s worth of first aid supplies spread out beside him. 

He winds the tape around Matt’s toes, carefully splinting the two middle toes against each other. Once satisfied that the toes were properly wrapped he moved up. Matt took a shot in the in shin during the second period and despite all the padding those still leave a mark. They’d wrapped an ice bag around it back at the stadium, and it’s been well over twenty minutes since then. Casey unwraps the plastic, one hand pressed against the bag, holding it in place as the other circles around and around his leg. Once the plastic is off he removes the bag and sets it on the floor by his feet. The skin around the bruise is white from the chill of the ice and quickly turning red now that it’s gone. The bruise has turned a dark green that bleeds to blue and purple towards the white center. It’s not swelling up much yet but Casey can see the small rise that will probably grow into a full sized bump by the next morning. 

Matt’s hands are swelling a little as well. New tiny little cuts are open along the knuckles of his right hand where they hit the other guy’s helmet and they crisscross old scars. The skin at the base of his fingers, between his first and second knuckles is red and shiny. The cuts get swapped with alcohol first. Each one carefully cleaned and pressure maintained until the slow leak of red ceases. Neosporin is next. It might be overkill to do both but they’ve always done it this way and it’s not like being extra free of infection could ever be a bad thing. Casey applies it to each cut. They have band-aids of every shape and size spilled out on the coffee table and Casey picks out the right one for each cut.

He picks up the ice pack from the table and presses Matt’s hand between his. The hand below Matt’s is warm, if a little wet. Matt’s fingers rest against his pulse point and his fingers curl around Matt’s wrist. His thumb presses into the bump on Matt’s wrist. It’s a glaring contrast to the almost painful cold of the ice pressed between his other hand and Matt’s swollen red fingers. He holds it there for a minute before getting the plastic to secure the ice to Matt’s hand and move on to the other side.

He repeats the process on the other hand: alcohol, neosporin, bandaids, and ice. This hand isn’t so bad, it’s not Matt’s dominate hand and he mainly uses it to hold himself up and attached to whomever he’s fighting. The scrapes on this hand are mostly from when they hit the ice. They’re longer and rougher but less of the skin is actually broken and there’s barely any swelling. 

There’s a slow forming bruise above his elbow and the lightest mark of discoloration on his shoulder and hips from when he eventually fell. Those areas are well protected though and what little bruising there is will be gone in just a day or two. Casey doesn’t worry about them. Instead he moves up to deal with Matt’s unfortunate face.

He takes the ice pack from Matt. The eye underneath is nearly swollen shut and and turning purple. There’s a small cut by his eyebrow, but it it’s not bleeding anymore. Casey still runs the alcohol swap across it and then uses the same wipe to clean the smeared blood off from around the area. There isn’t much but it still turns the swab a light red. Casey grabs a new one to clean the cut on the corner of Matt’s mouth, where his teeth cut through the skin. It’s still leaking a slow trickle of blood and is deep enough that Casey isn’t sure if wouldn’t be better with a stitch or two to close up.

“This is why you’re supposed to wear your mouthguard properly,” Casey says dabbing carefully at the cut.

“It’s not that bad,” Matt says, his voice muffled and distorted by the press of cotton to his lip.

“It wouldn’t be bad at all if you hadn’t been chewing on your mouthguard early.”

“Why don’t you come kiss it better,” Matt jokes, his lips spreading into a smile that reopens the cut that had finally stopped bleeding, undoing all of Casey’s work.

It’s joke. Casey knows it’s a joke. It’s a joke, like all the old married couple comments in the locker room are a joke, like every time Casey says he doesn’t need a girlfriend when he has Matt to cook for him is joke, like whenever Matt bats his eyes and says “‘cause you love me” when asking for a favor is a joke. 

Casey presses his lips to the corner of Matt’s mouth, too fast for Matt to stop him. He’s pulled back too fast for Matt to respond as well. Matt’s lip tastes metallic and bitter, and the taste only gets stronger as Matt pulls him back in. This kiss is slower, deeper, longer. The taste of blood lingers on Casey’s tongue when he finally pulls away. Matt’s mouth is smeared with red. It paints a dull pink stain across his chin and onto his cheek. Casey assumes his face carries the same stain.

“I don’t think it worked. You should probably just get stitches.”

Matt reaches up and pokes at the cut. 

“Yeah, maybe. In a minute, though,” he says reaching for Casey again.


End file.
